Rose
by Queencloud2443
Summary: A rewrite of My Litter Flower. The primo family become the guardians of a little girl that changes their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Preface**

The storm outside had little to do with the tension inside the room as Daemon Spade finished reporting his mission.

"Was there any indication of why this happened?" Giotto questioned, golden eyes narrowing in concern.

"None that I deem important speaking out loud."

"What was the mission?" G asked, he had known Spade was sent on a mission with his team, but no details were given to even the guardians.

"Alaude received word of an attack being planned on one of our allies and I sent Daemon to intercept." Giotto replied.

"It was too late." Daemon continued, "The only survivor is the child I brought back."

"What are we to do with the child?" Asari questioned.

"Her father was a close friend of mine," Giotto tried to hide his grief from his trusted guardians, he had failed but they made no mention of it. "I...she will remain here under our protection until we learn more about the reason behind this attack and find a suitable guardian."

"A child has no place in our halls." Alaude's voice was cold but he was not being cruel, Giotto noted, just impartial.

"A child has no place watching her entire family be torn apart either." Daemon murmured, sending a challenging glare at the blond.

"Don't start you two." G sighed, "Where is the child?"

"I've left her with a physician to get her wounds looked over."

"What is her name?" golden eyes met violet.

"Rose."

* * *

The trauma followed the child for months, the smallest noise would send her into a panic attack and when someone approached to help, she would scream at the top of her lungs. Giotto learned early on that the only person she allowed near was Daemon, a position the mist guardian seem to take seriously. It made Giotto wonder just how much of Daemons comment was true, that she watched her family get ripped apart. He shuddered wondering what was going on in that head of hers.

Whatever Daemon had done to heal the girl seemed to be working. She often spent time in his study when he was present and would remain there until he carried her to bed. After a month of this she would no longer run away when he approached her, instead she would shyly watch him. As if she wished to speak but could not find the courage.

After Daemon, Knuckles had gained her trust and through him she seemed to have gained much more courage, even saying hello to him when she saw him in the hall.

"I can suppress her memories of that night." Daemon once suggested in a private meeting."It will help her move forward."

He had turned the offer down.

"You care for her Daemon." His mist guardian did not contest his statement, he continued to listen, "She is healing, it is slow but allowing her to come to terms on her own will make her stronger. Your patience will be rewarded when she does."

"Hm."

A year later she turned six, and through her struggle to push past her trauma she gained the loyalty of the Vongola.

* * *

 **I honestly don't remember how my teenage brain decided on the Primo families personalities, i'm reading my description from my old authors notes and I am cringing. There might be some out of character stuff that will occur in this story, but for sake of storytelling hopefully it'll work out.**

 **There will be differences in the way the story is told because the way I think and write have changed but the overall storyline will remain the same. I am satisfied with how the story turned out and I hope to do a better job of telling it this time around.**

 **Also I am embarrassed that I mentioned the primo family having a giant tv in their living room two to three hundred years ago.**

 **This version of the story might be a bit more dark, but I hope you enjoy if you somehow were able to sit through the older version.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Five Minutes**

Asari peered into the small study and found his ward face down on top of the book she was supposed to be reading, presumably asleep.

Shaking his head he made his way over to her before gently nudging the young girl awake. Green eyes fluttered open as they focus on him, a small smile spreading across her lips.

"Asari." She sleepily greeted.

"You were supposed to be reading, not napping little one." He scolded, ruffled her hair.

Not seeing any actual reprimand in his tone she smiled sheepishly at him. "I don't like the book."

"Why is that?"

"It's boring."

"Not all things are pleasant but they help you lear-" He was cut off by the sound of her stomach growling. Her cheeks flushed endearingly and he bit back a chuckle, "Well you cannot hope to concentrate on ancient history if you are not satisfied today. Will you join me for dinner tonight?"

"Yes." She chirped cheerfully as she got off the chair and took his outstretched hand.

"Then let us go join the others."

"Is Daemon here?" She turned hopeful brown eyes at him that dimmed when he shook his head.

"Unfortunately he is still away on business." He squeezed her hand gently, "But Giotto-san will be joining us tonight."

A large grin spread across her lips, "Really!"

"Yes, he finished up his work early today to have dinner with us tonight."

They walked past the grand dining hall that was meant for larger dinners and into a smaller, more intimate setting. Seated at the table were Giotto and G, both stopped their discussion as the pair entered.

"Rose." Giotto greeted, his arms accepting the embrace from the girl.

"I'm so happy to see you!" She smiled up at him, "Big brother G said you weren't coming back until next year!"

Dark eyes narrowed on the red haired man, "G, you have proven yourself once again to be untrustworthy." Asari said as he took his seat across from the storm guardian.

"The brat kept asking, I answered."

Giotto helped Rose into her seat, listening attentively as she told him about all the things she did for the week he was away. It was a ritual they followed whenever he would be gone for long period of time because he wanted to know what she did, and he was glad that she wished to share. Perhaps it wasn't all for her sake though, he found himself entranced with the concerns of a six year old girl, forgetting his own darker ones.

G interrupted her recounting of her week, as part of the ritual. "The boss does not need to know about what your bear said during a tea party."

"Mr. Speckles." She turned her gaze to the red haired guardian.

G raised a brow. "What?"

"His name is Mr. Speckles."

"God Da-"

"Language."

Dinner was pleasant, there was some talk of business, some teasing but overall enjoyable.

After dinner Giotto and Rose made their way to her rooms where he continued a story they had started weeks ago and had been slowly trying to finish whenever they found time.

It wasn't long until he felt her droop against his chest and he closed the book.

"I believe it is time for bed." He moved to lay her down but she had a hold of his shirt.

"Five more minutes." She mumbled, but her eyes were already losing the battle.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not sleepy."

He held back a chuckle but stayed still, watching as she lost the battle to sleep.

"Perhaps one day you will conquer sleep." He murmured, pressing a light kiss to her forehead before uncurling her hold on his clothing and tucking her in. "Good night Rose."

He joined Asari and G in his office, walking in on another age old ritual.

"Perhaps you should watch your tongue around Rose-chan. Even…"

G said nothing but pulled out a cigarette, but that seemed to make his lecture on holding his tongue extend for longer.

"They are just words, you should be glad I'm not encouraging this." He snapped, letting out a puff of smoke.

Dark eyes narrowed on him, a glint of steel in their depths. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

Using the papers on his desk as cover, Giotto hid a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Shark in the Water**

"There is a formal event being held during the passing of the Island into our hands and we," Golden eyes turned to his aloof cloud guardian, "all have to be there." Blue eyes narrowed but Alaude held his tongue.

"Politics may not be appealing but they hold power and we must keep that power in our hands." Daemon grinned, "It's been far too long since I've played the game."

"Can't we just send him since he'd be the only one enjoying himself." Lampo grumbled.

"Then how will you learn spoiled one?" The mist guardian smirked, "You claim to be of noble blood but true nobles can rip you to shreds in minutes with their tongue."

"Rose will be accompanying us since we will all be making the journey." Giotto nodded at the assembled men, "We may also have a few days off to enjoy ourselves." He glanced over at Aluade, "Which I recommend before returning home."

"When are we departing?"

"In two days. There will be a ship ready to make the two day journey there." He replied, "Wrap up any necessary business or figure out a way to postpone it for at least a week."

Two days later Rose eagerly boarded the ship, running to the most forward point she could reach with a watchful Knuckles following closely behind.

"It's so big!" She said in awe and Knuckles wasn't sure if she was speaking about the ship or the the sea, probably both. "That's where the sharks live right?"

He raised a brow at the strange question, he replied, "Yes, but I don't think we'll be coming across any sharks anytime soon."

"Really?" She looked disappointed.

"Who do you want to see sharks Rose?"

"Daemon said that they spit out people, I want to see that."

The priest took a calming breath, but didn't bother correcting her. He had learned long ago that Daemon liked to lie to the girl about the silliest things and she trusted him so much she accepted it as the truth. Even defending the lie when others attempted to correct her.

A few hours later they had lunch after which Rose immediately crashed from all the excitement. Asari had put her to bed in one of the rooms that had yet to be claimed as everyone else went to the captain's cabin.

"Sir De Luca will be there with his mistress." Daemon pointed on the region of the map that the noble controlled, "His wife does not know."

"I assume you want to be the one to approach him." G smirked.

"I just wish to remind him that a woman so heavy with child shouldn't have her husband gone for so long. Especially when he is supposed to be running her family's land."

"Ricci will be the one hosting," Giotto sighed, "There will be a lot of business talk, it would be wise to keep an ear out to any hints at the Fiore."

The strategy meeting continued as each guardian was brought up to date of court scandals of the nobles in attendance before they separated to do as they will for the rest of the day. G had offered to take the room Rose was in and check up on her but at his return to the room she was gone.

Eye twitching he pulled out a cigarette and headed through the ship searching for the wayward child. He had chewed through to the tobacco and grimaced as he couldn't find a trace of her anywhere. When he moved to the deck a flash of red hair from the bow of the ship. She was leaning far over the edge and he felt his heart stutter.

"Fucking brat." He hissed, taking long strides towards her. By the time he got to her she was leaning forward more than before and he grabbed her collar, pulling her back from the edge. "What the hell are you doing, do you want to fall in?"

"Bu-"

"Do you even know how to swim or did you want to become fish food?"

"There-"

"Don't make me tie you to a post Rose."

"G!" She looked upset and that made him upset. How dare she make him worry only to get mad at him. "Look!" She pointed to the water over the railing.

Glaring at her, he took moved to peer over the edge and saw dolphins swimming alongside the ship.

"They're sharks!" She announced proudly, also peering over the edge.

He kept a firm hold of the ribbon around her waist as he scoffed, "They're not sharks you idiot."

"Yeah they are!" She glared at him, her cheeks puffing up adorably and he had to resist grinning at her. "Daemon said sharks have a fin on their back."

"Yeah did your perfect teacher also mention that dolphins have them too?"

"Dolphins?" Brows drew together as she stepped back and turned to run back into the ship but his hold on her stopped her.

"Don't go running off to that guy every time you have a question." G sighed, putting his unlit cigarette behind his ear. Using his now free hands he grabbed her by the waist and sat her down on the railing. His hold was firm as he leaned in next to her. "Dolphins are smaller than sharks." He then went on to describe the differences between sharks and dolphins before they were both interrupted and scolded by Giotto about being so close to the edge.

During dinner Rose turned to Daemon, "G told me that some sharks are dolphins!"

"Did he now?" Daemon turned amused eyes to the storm guardian who was doing his best ignoring everyone at the table. It wasn't often they all dined together, but boy did Daemon enjoy the chaotic tension in the air.

"Is it true."

"Well of course, dolphins are baby sharks."

Echoes of, "Daemon, Stop, don't lie to her." came from around the table as he watched them all with a sly grin on his face.

Giotto shook his head, still unsure why Rose placed so much trust in his words, which wouldn't be a problem if Daemon didn't seem to thrive on lying to her about anything.

He remembered entering Rose's room one day to find leaves stuck to the wall. When he had asked her why they were there she had said that it would make her walls greens because the color would rub off. She just had to wait because Daemon had said so. He had tried to explain to her that it wasn't the truth but his words fell on deaf ears. To stop the collecting of leaves he had Lampo take her out for a day as he got the walls in her room painted green.

He could practically feel Daemon laughing at him from across the country as Rose looked at him smugly with a, I told you so smile on her face.

It was when Daemon told Rose that Dom, their dog, used to be a human until he had turned him into a dog for upsetting him that he actually wanted to punch the asshole. Rose had avoided him for a week before the mist guardian told her that he was just kidding.

"I'm kidding," He ruffled her hair, "now finish up your dinner and maybe I'll take you stargazing."

She smiled at him and began to enthusiastically dig into her food. Daemon spent the rest of the meal radiating smugness.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!_


End file.
